


Научиться Без Тебя Дышать

by Singer_Luver_808



Series: SongFic [1]
Category: Smash!!
Genre: M/M, Pain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: Не вернуться, не остатьсяИ в который раз тебя терятьПритвориться, постаратьсяНаучиться без тебя дышать
Relationships: Vlad Topalov/Sergey Lazarev
Series: SongFic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827808





	Научиться Без Тебя Дышать

"Seryozha, we need to break up."

These words hit my heart before I realized what was happening. "W-what?" I wasn't sure what he said, and was hoping this was a joke. "I said: we need to break up." Vlad was serious. I had spent my whole life with him, through the good and bad times. "What about the kids? They'll surely notice that Uncle Vlad is gone." I replied, chuckling nervously.

"Seryozhinka, we gotta talk about this. I just don't have anymore feelings for you."

"What about my feelings!?"

"Seryoga, I don't wanna give you love out of pity. You can still love me, just know there isn't any way I'll love you again."

Tears started to pour from my eyes as I looked away, not being able to stand the news. "I'll take Nikita and Anya for a walk, just so they don't see you pack your stuff and go." I said as I walked past him. "Nikita, do you wanna go to the park?" I asked the boy, trying to look strong. "Yeah!" Nikita answered as he threw his hands in the air. I smiled and took the kids to the park, coming back to an empty house. "Daddy, where's Uncle Vladislav?" Nikita asked, looking around. "He left." I answered, tears coming from my eyes again. This was gonna be a long talk with my son that I didn't wanna have.


End file.
